Fred ne sera pas enterré
by Saluzozette
Summary: Aujourd'hui ça fait deux semaines que la guerre est finit. Deux semaines que le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps à disparu. Deux semaines que Fred est mort. Deux semaines que l'on n'a pas vu Georges. Celui-ci n'arrive pas à pleurer. Son jumeau ne peut pas être mort sans au revoir. Il ne peut pas pourrir dans une boite. Non, décidemment, Fred ne sera pas enterré.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que ceci va vous plaire, ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux ^^' Mais j'aimerais que ça renvoie de bons échos. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Sinon je ne saurais jamais si ça vous à plut !**

**Oui, je sais, c'est très court, mais il y a une suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**POV Ginny : Deux semaines**_

Aujourd'hui ça fait deux semaines que la guerre est finie. Deux semaines que le plus terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps n'est plus. Deux semaines que Fred est mort. Deux semaines qu'on n'a pas vu Georges.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'enterrement. Personne n'a envie d'y aller. Ginny la dernière. Elle ne veut pas enterrer Fred. Elle ne veut pas enterrer l'un des deux seuls membres de la fratrie qui se comportait réellement comme un grand frère avec elle. L'enterrer marquerait vraiment la mort de son aîné. En plus, elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il pourrisse dans une boite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

À cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune fille se révulse. Elle hoquette deux ou trois fois, persuadée qu'elle va vomir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Doucement, elle s'assoit dans le canapé et respire profondément. Soudain son regard se fixe sur l'horloge de sa mère. Toutes les aiguilles sont arrêtées sur « à la maison ». Sauf celle de Fred, dont l'image fissurée est bloquée à jamais sur « en danger de mort ».

Les yeux de Ginny se remplissent de larmes qu'elle laisse couler librement sur son visage. La jeune fille se replie sur elle-même et éclate en sanglot. Doucement, elle sent alors quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne sait pas qui s'est et elle s'en fout. Là, dans cette étreinte amicale et tendre, elle se laisse aller à tout son chagrin.

« Fred est mort, marmonne-t-elle. J'ai le droit de pleurer.

- Bien sûr Ginny. Tu nous avais vraiment pris au sérieux ? »

_**POV Ron : Chemise blanche ? Chemise noire ?**_

Chemise blanche ? Chemise noire ? Lentement, machinalement, Ron les compare. À la vérité, il préférerait ne pas y aller à cet enterrement. Il ne veut pas que Fred parte. Il aimerait ne pas avoir à choisir de chemises. Il aimerait que Fred ne soit pas mort. Mais c'est le cas.

Parmi toutes les choses qu'il aimerait, Ron aimerait aussi voir Georges. L'entendre rire, le voir sourire. Mais ça fait deux semaines que le jumeau n'est pas sorti de sa chambre. 10 jours que des explosions retentissent ponctuellement dans celle-ci. 4 jours que personne n'a tentés quoi que ce soit.

Quand Fred était vivant, les explosions étaient habituelles, voir même rassurantes. Elles indiquaient que les jumeaux allaient bien. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Quand Charlie a essayé de forcer la porte, la voix de Georges a hurlé pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. On n'a pas insisté. Personne n'a plus osé rien faire.  
Chemise blanche ? Chemise noire ? Soudain, la colère gronde dans le cœur du rouquin.

« Je ne veux pas choisir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort ! »

Hors de lui, Ron bondit sur son lit et frappe l'oreiller de toutes ses forces avant d'éclater en sanglots. Son frère est mort et lui, il est obligé de choisir entre deux bouts de tissus de couleurs toutes aussi immondes l'une que l'autre pour l'enterrer. Quelle horreur...

Au pied de son lit, les deux chemises gisent, en tas informe, là où il les a lancées. Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'il choisisse à un moment ou un autre. Il n'a pas le choix.  
Chemise blanche ? Chemise noir ?

_**POV Charlie et Bill : Tellement injuste**_

« Tu te souviens quand il a transformé la peluche de Ron en araignée ?

- Et comment ! Le pauvre en fait encore des cauchemars.

- Et quand ils ont pris ma baguette pour lui faire faire un serment inviolable ?

- Ah oui ! Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse ? Ils voulaient qu'il monte chercher leur ballon sur le toit du Terrier. Ils ne voulaient pas y aller eux même.

- T'es sérieux ?! Ils auraient envoyé Ron sur le toit alors qu'il n'avait même pas quatre ans ?!

- Oui, je me souviens que maman a vu rouge. Voir noir en fait.

- Comme souvent quand ils faisaient des conneries.

- Je crois que Ron était la cible préférée de Georges. Et Percy, celle de Fred... »

Bill et Charlie se taisent soudain. Le flot de souvenir est trop dur à endiguer. Comment leur petit frère a-t-il put mourir ? Comment ce gamin insouciant, toujours à préparer des mauvais coups et a rire pour un rien a-t-il put grandir si vite et devenir si tôt un martyre de guerre ?

« C'est injuste... », Murmure Charlie dans un sanglot.

Sans un mot, Bill fait basculer son frère cadet dans ses bras, pose son menton sur son épaule et laisse lui aussi couler ses larmes.

« Oui... C'est injuste. »

_**POV Percy : Si seulement...**_

Si seulement...

La lumière est éteinte dans la chambre de Percy et les volets sont clos. Il est roulé en boule sur son lit, les yeux fermés, comme si il avait mal. En fait, c'est le cas. Le rouquin a mal. Il saigne. Il agonise. Même si personne ne le voit. Parce que si Fred est mort, c'est de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas sorti cette stupide blague. S'il ne l'avait pas dit, Fred n'aurait pas été déconcentré. Il n'aurait pas ri. Percy n'aurait pas le sourire figé de son petit frère devant les yeux.

Si seulement...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Fred. Il avait surtout subit. Ses blagues idiotes, ses plaisanteries foireuses. En bref, ce qui faisait tout simplement l'âme de son cadet. Depuis la naissance même des jumeaux, Percy avait subi. Ces bébés trop encombrants qui prenaient toute la place, ces deux gamins braillards qui l'empêchaient de travailler, ces deux garçons farceurs qui ne rataient jamais une occasion de l'embêter et pour finir, ces deux jeunes hommes accomplit qui avaient compris avant lui ou allait leur loyauté.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Fred. S'il l'avait fait rire, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Résultat d'une farce sans doute. S'il lui adressait une phrase par ci par là, s'était pour lui faire un reproche. Au sujet d'une blague sans doute.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Fred, et il l'avait tué. Lui qui n'avait pratiquement jamais fait d'humour de sa vie, par une simple blague, il avait tué son frère. Frère qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver.

Cette blague...

Si seulement...


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV Molly : Pour lui_**

Lentement, la mère de famille sort de sa chambre. Il est l'heure. Elle s'essuie les yeux de sa manche, refoule son chagrin au plus profond de sa poitrine et relève la tête. Elle doit se montrer forte. Pour lui. C'est Georges qui a raison. Ça fait 10 jours qu'elle envoie des lettres, 10 jours que le jumeau ne sort plus de sa chambre. Mais ils sont près. C'est le grand jour.

La famille ne sera pas là. Il n'y aura qu'elle, son mari, ses enfants, Harry, Hermione et Lee. C'est tout. Les proches de Fred en somme.

La tête haute, elle toque à la porte de Bill et Charlie. Son deuxième fils est en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de son aîné qui est incapable de retenir ses larmes lui aussi.

« Les garçons... C'est l'heure. Il faut y aller. »

Elle se montrera forte. Pour eux. Elle capte le regard effondré de Charlie et tente de lui sourire. Ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose mais c'est mieux que rien.

Crochet ensuite par la chambre de Percy. Elle ne voit rien d'abord. Puis l'aperçoit enfin. Roulé en boule sur son lit, il a le visage caché dans ses mains, comme un enfant qui essaye de se protéger d'un danger quelconque.

« Percy... Viens. Il est temps. »

Elle se montrera forte. Pour lui. Doucement, Percy se redresse et lui fait signe de la tête qu'il va arriver. Dans le noir, elle n'arrive pas à discerner s'il pleure ou pas.

Elle continue par la chambre de son dernier fils. Elle sait que Georges n'est plus dans la sienne. Elle le sent. Son benjamin pleure aussi. Comme les autres. Molly entre doucement et s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« Mon chéri. Allons-y. »

Ron se redresse, les yeux rouges et elle le sert dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il montre ensuite deux chemises qui gisent sur le sol. D'un air fataliste, Molly hausse les épaules.

« Met un T-shirt. Ces chemises sont moches de toute façon. »

Elle se montrera forte. Pour lui. Elle prend son petit dernier par la main sans se préoccuper de son air surprit et se dirige vers la chambre de Ginny. Mais elle n'y est pas. Étrange... Elle est peut-être en bas.

Effectivement, dans le salon, sa fille pleure dans les bras de son frère. Mais pas n'importe quel frère. Celui qui refusait de se montrer depuis deux semaines. Molly sais pourquoi. Arthur aussi. Mais pas les autres.

Elle sent la main de Ron se crisper dans la sienne. C'est vrai que Georges ressemble beaucoup à Fred. Pourtant, il est différent. Molly ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a toujours réussit à les différencier. Du moins, par leurs présences. Les noms, c'est une autre histoire. Ce qu'elle peut affirmer, c'est que Georges n'est pas Fred. Ils sont différents. Et pourtant, personne à part elle n'arrive à la faire, cette différence...

Étrangement, Georges ne pleure pas. C'est le seul qui a les yeux secs. Il regarde sa mère d'un regard déterminé. Triste bien sûr, mais déterminé. Il ira jusqu'au bout. Comme elle. Ils se montreront forts. Pour tous.

Un à un, les frères Weasley se retrouvent dans le salon. Chacun leur tour, ils serrent Georges dans leur bras. Celui-ci ne répond pas aux étreintes, ou très peu.

Soudain, Ginny s'approche et fixe le jumeau.

« Est ce que tu as pleuré Georges ? », demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un sourire triste apparaît sur le visage du concerné et lentement, il secoue la tête en signe de négation.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Fred ne peut pas être mort. Car nous ne lui avons pas dit au revoir. »

Molly observe tous ses enfants baisser la tête sauf celui qui devrait être le plus affecter. Elle est fière de lui. C'est lui qui a monté le plan. Il ne pleure pas. Il est fort. Pour lui.

« Où est papa ? Demande Ron.

- Il est allé chercher Harry, Hermione, Lee et... Fred. »

Elle a trébuché sur le nom. Elle n'arrive pas à être aussi forte que Georges. Mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle retient ses larmes.

« Nous allons les rejoindre. »

Elle se montre forte. Pour lui.

**_POV Arthur : Dans un champ..._**

« Venez. »

Sa voix est plus dure qu'il ne le voudrait, mais voir le sac flotter devant lui le rend terriblement malheureux. Mais il doit être fort. Ne pas pleurer.

Savoir que son fils à passer les deux dernières semaines enfermé dans un sac le rend malade. Arthur aurait bien lancé un sortilège impardonnable sur le responsable de la morgue magique si celui-ci n'avait pas été aussi jeune. Comment, à vingt ans, pouvait-on supporter de voir défiler des cadavres toute la journée ? Cadavres dont certain, comme Fred, étaient aussi jeune que lui ?

« Monsieur Weasley ? Demande timidement Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Le cimetière n'est pas dans cette direction...

- Je sais. Nous n'allons pas au cimetière. »

Arthur n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer les visages étonnés des trois adolescents. Non, ils ne vont pas au cimetière. Ils vont plus loin. Dans un champ.

Tout ça, c'est l'idée de Georges. Elle a tout de suite plu à Arthur et Molly. Pour Fred, il fallait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et sans son jumeau, Fred n'aurait rien eut.

Arthur est immensément fier du jumeau. Depuis le jour de la bataille finale, Georges n'a plus versé une seule larme. Depuis quand est-il aussi fort ?

Le père de famille se rend alors compte, un peu tard, que ses enfants ne sont plus des gamins. Bill et Charlie, depuis longtemps, Percy est devenus assez mature pour reconnaître ses erreurs Fred, Ron et Ginny sont devenus incroyablement courageux, quand à Georges...

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

Cette fois s'est Lee qui a parlé. Combien de fois Arthur lui a-t-il demandé de l'appeler par son prénom ? Mais ça ne rentre pas apparemment.

« Quoi ?

- Où allons-nous ? »

Arthur ne répond pas. Il s'introduit dans une haie sous le regard étonné des trois jeunes gens, faisant passer le corps de Fred en premier. Le jumeau aurait adoré ce genre d'expédition. Mais dans son sac, il ne peut pas profiter du voyage.

Une fois passé la haie, ils se retrouvent tous cinq dans un grand champ bordé de peuplier. Au milieu, un bûcher est dressé.

« Monsieur Weasley ? Demande de nouveau Hermione. Vous n'allez pas enterrer Fred n'est-ce pas ?

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu comprennes un peu plus vite Hermione. Mais effectivement. Nous n'allons pas l'enterrer.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? » Demande Harry.

Sauveur du monde ou pas, l'Élu reste quelque fois bien lent à la détente.

« Nous allons l'incinérer.

- Vous allez le brûler ?! s'écrit le meilleur ami des jumeaux.

- Et rependre ses cendres dans ce champ, acquiesce Arthur. Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus heureux à l'air libre qu'enfermé dans une horrible boite. »

Les trois jeunes gens ne soufflent pas un mot. Inspirant profondément, Arthur se penche sur le sac et l'ouvre. Le visage blafard de Fred l'empêche, un court instant, de respirer. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Il doit être fort. Pour lui.

Quelques larmes pointent tout de même le bout de leurs nez quand le père de famille prend son fils dans ses bras. Il le pose doucement sur le bûcher et essuie les larmes fuyantes d'un mouvement de manche.

Il se détourne ensuite, refoule le sanglot qui menace de percer sa gorge et attend en compagnie d'Harry et Hermione, que sa famille arrive. Lee lui, ne peut quitter le cadavre de Fred des yeux.

Ils vont offrir à Fred un au revoir digne de ce nom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pardooon pour le retard ! J'avais complètement oublier que j'avais cette fiction en cour ! Je suis vraiment désolée, veuillez me pardonner. Bon, vu le peu de monde qui passe c'est pas très grave mais tout de même ^^**

**Donc voilà la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

* * *

_**POV Georges : La dernière invention des jumeaux Weasley**_

C'était pour Fred qu'il avait fait tout ça. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que son jumeau pourrisse dans une boite. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Parce qu'il voulait rire une dernière fois avec lui.

Ses parents avaient été d'accord pour l'incinération. Il ne leur avait pas fait part de la seconde partie de son plan. En premier lieu, c'était la dernière invention de Fred : La boule kejepense.

Le principe était simple, mais Georges avait dut faire quelques modifications et cela lui avait demandé 6 jours. Les 4 autres jours avaient été consacrés au deuxième lieu justement. Pas facile non plus à fabriquer.

Maintenant, tout irait bien. Fred aurait son au revoir et peut-être Georges parviendrait-il enfin à pleurer. Depuis que son jumeau était mort, le rouquin n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Pourtant, il en rêvait. La grosse boule qui grandissait dans son ventre menaçait d'exploser à tout moment mais restait là, bien en place, depuis deux semaines.

« Où allons-nous ? Demande soudain Ginny.

- Le cimetière n'est pas par-là, continue Ron.

- On ne va pas au cimetière. », Les coupe Georges.

Ils arrivent devant une grande haie quand Georges se retourne et leur fait face. Devant tous ces visages tristes, il sent la boule grossir encore un peu.

« Nous n'allons pas enterrer Fred, commence-t-il. Vous le voyez-vous ? Dans une boite ? Alors que, comme moi, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être libre ? »

Ça y est, Ginny pleure et Percy et Ron ont du mal à se retenir. Mais Georges n'y arrive toujours pas.

« Je refuse que Fred se laisse enfermer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et comme il ne peut plus protester, je le fais à sa place. Fred sera incinéré. Et on rependra ses cendres dans ce champ. »

Charlie est partit aussi et Bill a la mâchoire crispée de chagrin. Seule sa mère ne pleure pas. Georges lui sourit. Elle est courageuse.

« Maintenant je vais vous donner le nouveau produit des farces pour sorciers facétieux. Je vous expliquerais en quoi ça consiste plus tard. Inventé par Fred, fabriqué par moi. Profitez bien. C'est le dernier produit qui ne sera jamais créé par les jumeaux Weasley. »

Ah... Finalement il a réussi à faire pleurer sa mère aussi. Mes ses yeux, eux, sont toujours secs. Lentement, il fait passer les petites boules roses de mains en mains. Ensuite, il franchit la haie. Un à un, ses frères la passent aussi. Il aide une Ginny en larmes et une Molly sanglotant avant de se diriger vers son père. Hermione et Harry sont là, chacun dans les bras de leur copain et copine larmoyant respectifs. Quant à Lee, il sert longuement Georges dans ses bras avant de lancer un triste bonjour aux autres.

Le jumeau leur tend à eux aussi une boule rose et se retrouve incrédule avec une petite boule dans la main. Pourtant il avait bien calculé. Sans se compter lui, normalement, chacun en avait une. Ah oui... Il a compté Fred. Pour Georges, son jumeau est toujours là. Tant qu'il ne lui a pas dit au revoir, il est toujours là.

Il se retourne vers les autres et leur sourit tristement. Ses parents sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, Molly pleurant toujours en serrant l'invention contre sa poitrine. Ron regarde Georges, les yeux embués de larmes en tenant Hermione par la main. Harry tient Ginny contre lui et observe lui aussi le jumeau. Et Lee fixe le sol, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes. Les autres Weasley, eux, se soutiennent les uns les autres, essayant vainement de ne pas regarder le corps de Fred sur le bûcher.

« Vous n'avez rien à lui dire ? »

La question sonne dans l'air. Personne ne bouge. Sauf Ginny. À petit pas, elle s'approche du bûcher et pose sa main contre la joue de Fred.

« Fred tu... Ça ne sera plus pareil sans toi... Plus jamais. Mais où que tu sois je voudrais que tu sache... être mort ne te donne pas le droit de maudire Harry tu m'entends ? Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Continue tout de même de t'occuper un peu de moi là-haut... Je t'aime. »

La dernière phrase de sa jeune sœur fait sourire Georges. Ginny est bien la seule, avec lui, à être capable de blaguer au-dessus du corps de Fred. Lentement, Ginny revient vers le groupe, respirant par saccade. C'est alors au tour de Charlie de s'avancer. Il ne touche pas Fred. Il se contente de le fixer d'un air malheureux, un triste sourire flottant sur son visage.

« T'es vraiment pas doué Fred... Tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu attention non ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir espèce de... Martyre de guerre... Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir... C'est pas juste... »

Quand il revient vers eux, Charlie pleure à chaudes larmes. Ginny s'approche de lui et le serre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il a toujours été très sensible. Percy fait alors un pas hésitant vers le corps. Mais il n'ose pas aller plus loin et Bill doit le pousser doucement dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Il reste un long moment silencieux avant de parvenir à prendre la parole.

« On a jamais beaucoup parlé tous les deux hein ? J'étais ton testeur d'expériences préféré pourtant... Fred je... Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu es mort. Je t'ai fait rire, ça t'as déconcentré, et tu es mort. Je suis désolé... »

Percy ne pleure pas quand il revient, mais Georges ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui reprocher ses paroles.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il meurt en pleurant ? Il est mort en rigolant, c'est déjà une consolation. De plus, tu n'y es absolument pour rien. C'est une pierre qui l'a tué. Pas la nullité de ta blague. Quoique ça aurait peut-être eut le même effet. »

Son frère aîné reste un instant interloqué avant que des larmes de soulagement ne coulent à leurs tours sur son visage. Il adresse un sourire vacillant à Georges. Il a réussi à le rassurer. Molly s'avance maintenant. Tendrement, elle passe une main dans les cheveux de Fred et lui caresse le visage.

« Tes blagues ont toujours été douteuses... On ne savait pas si on devait avoir confiance. Pourtant, quand tu m'as dit ''ne t'en fait pas maman tout ira bien'' dans la salle-sur-demande, je t'ai crus. Mais s'était encore une de tes blagues. Tout n'est pas allé bien, puisque tu es partit... Tu t'es bien battu mon fils, je suis fière de toi. Va retrouver tes oncles Gidéon et Fabian, ils vous ressemblent beaucoup à vous, les jumeaux. Moi de mon côté je prendrais soin de tout le monde. En contrepartie, je te demande juste de prendre bien soin de toi. »

Pendant le discourt de sa mère, la boule dans le ventre de Georges a triplé de volume. C'est exactement ce qu'il ressent. De la désillusion. Fred leur a mentit. Il leur a prétendu que tout irait bien, ce n'était pas vrai.

C'est au tour de Bill de s'avancer maintenant. Il prend la main de Fred, mais ne le regarde pas. Il regarde le ciel, un sourire sans joie sur le visage.

« Tu te souviens Fred ? Quand tu étais petit et que vous aviez cassé le vase de tante Muriel avec Georges ? Maman vous avait donné une bonne raclée. Elle avait hurlé et pleurnicher dessus pendant toute une soirée. Et bien en fait, elle le détestait ce vase. Elle espérait juste vous faire comprend qu'il ne faut pas jouer au Quidditch dans le salon. Ça n'avait pas bien marché puisque vous aviez recommencé la semaine suivante. »

Bill sourit avant de baisser la tête pour regarder Fred.

« Ça, vous étiez des terreurs. Mais des terreurs qu'on aimait. Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir. Tu peux être sûr qu'on ne t'oubliera pas. »

Il revient lentement vers le groupe pendant que Ron s'avance à son tour. Comme Charlie, il se contente de regarder Fred sans le toucher avant de parler.

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de mourir hein ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on avait assez de problème comme ça ? Tsss... Et puis tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Georges en plan. Tu te rends compte que vous avez réussi à me faire pleurer six fois dans la même journée ? Et puis je sens que ce n'est pas finit... Tu vas me manquer Fred. T'es blagues foireuses surtout. »

Il se penche rapidement et lui plaque un baiser sur le front. Georges n'a jamais vu Ron aussi démonstratif avec un de ses frères. Il sourit un peu et regarde son père. Celui-ci lui rend son regard et s'avance aussi.

« Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Un parent ne devrait jamais avoir à faire le deuil de son enfant. L'ordre naturel des choses c'est que les enfants enterrent leurs parents. Mais toi tu es un petit malin. Tu as réussi à échapper à toutes les réunions familiales qui te pompaient temps qu'entraînent immanquablement les enterrements. Enfin... Je trouve que le prix est un peu cher payé quand même pour ne pas voir tante Muriel... Je t'aime fils. Je suis fier de toi moi aussi. »

Le père de Georges se recule ensuite et retourne auprès de sa femme qui ne peut se retenir de nouveau. À petits pas, c'est à Lee de s'avancer.

Mais le jeune noir se contente de serrer la main de Fred en silence. Il reste bien cinq minutes au-dessus du cadavre avant de secouer violemment la tête.

« Non... Non je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé Fred... Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir... »

Il revient alors, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Georges le comprend. C'est bien trop dur de dire au revoir à un ami. C'est donc au tour de du jumeau de s'avancer.

Il regarde le visage si identique au sien, si serein et si pâle. Apparemment, Fred était mort en souriant. Tant mieux. Georges passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son double, souriant tristement.

« Depuis que tu es mort, je n'ai pas ris. Tu te rends compte ? Deux semaines que je n'ai pas fait de blagues. Il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans des états pareils. Je n'ai pas pleuré non plus. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir le droit tant que je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir dans les règles... Maintenant que c'est fait, je voudrais tout de même te dire quelque chose. J'espère que tu es content que je t'aie sorti de cette boite. Je ne te raconte pas ton état si je n'étais pas intervenu. Maintenant, nous allons tester notre dernière invention. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait toi le cobaye... J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas... Je t'aime mon frère. Au revoir. »

Georges se recule. Il ne pleure toujours pas. Y arrivera-t-il un jour ? Il jette un coup d'œil à Harry et Hermione mais ceux-ci secouent la tête en signe de négations. Ils ne se sentent sans doute pas à leurs places au milieu des adieux de la famille Weasley. Alors, le jumeau pointe sa baguette et marmonne à voix basse "The red fiat fraxineam". Il se tourne ensuite complètement et reprend la parole.

« Maintenant, chacun votre tour, vous allez jeter votre boule kejepense dans le feu. Elles ont été fabriqué à partir du sortilège "mortui estis, dicite mihi". Je les ai un peu modifiés, mais normalement Fred va pouvoir nous parler une dernière fois à chacun. J'espère que ça va marcher... Ginny, c'est toi qui commence. »

Il se tourne derechef et pointe à nouveau sa baguette sur le bûcher en criant "incendio". Une demi-seconde, il a l'impression de voir Fred sourire avant que le feu ne lui bouche la vue. Son jumeau brûle.

* * *

**Voilààà, la suite dans deux jours :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour des raisons de mise en page et de numérique, je ne mettrais que deux points de vus par chapitres dans ceux qui vont suivre. Ils seront donc très courts, je m'en excuse ^^**

**Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**P**__**OV Ginny : Crème**_

Lentement, Ginny s'approche du feu. Les flammes montent peu à peu dans le ciel et elle a l'impression que son cœur brûle en même temps que le corps de son frère. Elle ne savait que ça pouvait faire aussi mal.

Elle regarde un instant la petite boule dans sa main. Que va-t-il se passer ? Fred va-t-il vraiment leur parler ? Est-elle obligée de se séparer de cette invention ? C'est tout ce qu'il reste de son frère maintenant...

Mais elle veut être forte. Comme Georges. Et puis surtout, elle veut l'entendre. Une dernière fois. Alors, sans regarder, elle jette vivement la petite boule dans le brasier.

Aussitôt, les flammes prennent une magnifique couleur beige crème. Pendant quelque secondes, il ne se passe rien de plus. La benjamine Weasley est sur le point de se retourner vers son aîné pour lui demander des explications quand soudain, la voix claire et rieuse du jumeau disparus retentit dans l'air.

« Coucou ma pitite furie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras très bien avec Harry. Et puis si vraiment ça va pas, t'essayeras tout de même de lui piquer un maximum d'argent avant le divorce n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il est plein aux as. Moi aussi tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime petite sœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... », Murmure Ginny quand elle se fut remis de sa surprise.

Mais le sort est finit. Elle a entendu son frère pour la dernière fois. Elle se retourne lentement vers sa famille, triste à en mourir, mais soulagée tout de même. Sur son visage, les larmes coulent à flots sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Ça devient un peu habituel, mais cette fois, elles ne la dérangent pas.

Harry l'observe avec un sourire triste mais amusé par la pensée de Fred tandis qu'Hermione regarde Georges avec de grands yeux ronds. Comme tout le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.

Lui se contente de fixer le feu d'un regard vide, comme si Fred allait soudain se lever des flammes et revenir parmi eux. Doucement, Ginny s'approche du jumeau et le serre dans ses bras.

« Vous étiez des génies, et tu restes un génie. »

Il garde un instant le silencieux avant de répondre faiblement a l'étreinte de sa sœur et de murmurer : « À toi Ron... S'il te plaît... »

_**POV Ron : Bleu**_

Quel choc d'entendre la voix de Fred... Avant que le jumeau ne meure, Ron n'arrivait pas à les discerner du tout, mais à présent, il s'aperçoit qu'ils n'ont absolument pas la même voix.

Le jeune homme sert les dents en se traitant lui-même d'imbécile. Évidemment qu'ils ne sont pas pareils ! Fred n'est pas Georges. Et inversement. Comme lui, leur frère, pouvait-il ne pas les reconnaître ?

D'un pas ferme, Ron s'avance et lance à son tour la boule dans le feu. Comme pour sa sœur, les flammes changent de couleur, mais pour prendre un bleu profond. Et comme pour sa sœur, quelques secondes passent avant que la voix ne résonne :

« Salut Ronnichou ! Profite bien de ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je n'étais pas mort : Je suis désolé pour ta peluche transformé en araignée. Voilà, ça c'est fait. Maintenant je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès de mourir. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté avec vous. Mais ce n'est pas possible alors on fait avec. Et je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je n'aime pas ça. Après cette journée, tu ne pleureras plus jamais pour moi c'est claire ? Bye p'tit frère. »

Ron reste un moment immobile avant que des sanglots ne lui secouent les épaules. Comme a-t-il put lui reprocher d'être mort ? En plus, un Fred qui s'excuse, on n'a jamais vu ça ! Et puis cette interdiction de pleurer... Très bien, il ne pleurera plus sur Fred après cette journée. Alors autant en profiter.

Le benjamin Weasley ferme les yeux quelques secondes, retourne vers sa famille, s'assoie par terre, se replie sur lui-même et laisse éclater son chagrin. Aussitôt, Hermione vient le rejoindre et le sert contre elle.

« Ron... Il n'est pas partit. Il est là, avec nous... Ron... »

Finalement, elle se tait et le laisse pleurer contre sa poitrine. Soulagé, le jeune homme la sert contre lui.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! C'est très court hein :/ Désolée... A dans deux jours !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et un nouveau chapitre un ! Désolée pour le léger retard :) et bonne lecture !**

**PS : C'est toujours aussi court mais je vous assure que c'est une question numérique. Voilà, ne m'en voulez pas, par pitié -'**

* * *

**_POV Percy : Violet_**

Comment ont-ils fait ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment, les jumeaux ont-ils put inventer un sortilège aussi puissant ? Comment ont-ils fait ?

Percy observe Georges sans comprendre. Comment ces deux gamins qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des farces tout le temps peuvent-ils être devenus aussi... aussi... comment ont-ils put devenir en si peu de temps de tels génies ? Parce c'est ce qu'ils sont. Des génies.

« Percy... À toi... murmure Georges.

- Et toi ?

- Je passerais en dernier... S'il te plaît, c'est à toi... »

Le jumeau n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Percy avait été étonné qu'il n'ait pas pleuré alors que s'est lui qui aurait été le plus légitime. Pourtant maintenant il comprend. C'est justement parce qu'il est le plus légitime que Georges ne pleure pas. Pour Fred. Sans quitter son petit frère des yeux, le rouquin à lunette s'avance et lance sa boule dans le feu. Pour lui, les flammes deviennent joyeusement violettes. Et pour lui, la voix met un peu plus de temps à venir.

« Juste avant que je ne meurs, je t'ai entendu dire une blague. Et le pire, c'est que c'était une bonne blague. Tu as intérêt à affiner ton humour Perce, parce que je suis sûr que tu peux être très drôle. Et retire-toi cette idée de la tête : Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis mort. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. C'est un coup du sort. Si je lui tombais dessus à celui-là... Bref. Mine de rien, moi aussi je trouve ça dommage qu'on ait jamais parlé. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu faire des blagues ensemble... enfin... Tu as toujours l'occasion d'en faire toi, alors profites-en ! »

Au fil de la tirade de Fred, un beau sourire s'est étalé sur le visage de Percy. Il ne lui en veut pas ! Un grand poids s'envole de la poitrine du jeune homme. En une phrase, son petit frère a réussi à lui ôter ses remords. Alors même qu'il ne l'entend plus, Percy lui parle de nouveau.

« Pendant les deux ans où j'étais un traître, Georges et toi êtes devenus des génies. Et moi, je n'en suis pas un. Par contre, je suis votre frère. Alors je vais travailler dur pour devenir drôle. Je ne veux pas moisir dans mon rôle d'éternel Préfet-en-chef. Si Georges le veut bien, je vais venir travailler à la boutique. Et je ne fixerais aucunes règles. Je te le promets. »

Percy se recule et se dirige vers son cadet. Celui-ci le regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, comme s'il ne pouvait croire un seul instant que de telles paroles soit sortis de la bouche de son frère. Le rouquin à lunette lui prend gentiment l'épaule et lui sourit franchement à l'instant même où les larmes débordent de nouveau de ses yeux.

**_POV Bill : Or_**

Incroyable... La mort de Fred a changé Percy du tout au tout. Il a fallu que leur frère meure pour que la fratrie Weasley soit à nouveau soudée. Et pourtant, elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il y aura toujours une place vide. Cette place vide. Que personne ne pourra combler.

Bill jette un regard à Charlie, mais son cadet ne semble pas encore trouver assez de courage pour affronter la voix de Fred. L'aîné Weasley lui serre alors doucement l'épaule, s'avance à sa place, et lance à son tour l'invention des jumeaux dans le feu.

Tout de suite, les flammes virent au jaune or. Avec le soleil, la lumière semble irréelle et Bill se sent étouffé par l'émotion. Il a presque l'impression que son jeune frère, Fred, est là. À côté de lui. Avec lui.

« Hey frère grand ! Commence la voix, rieuse. Pour tout te dire, nous savions, Georges et moi, que maman détestait ce vase et nous avons fait exprès de le casser. Pour la survie de nos yeux. Faut dire qu'il était vraiment très laid ! Enfin bref. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Si jamais tu as des enfants, ce dont je ne doute pas, continua-t-elle en toussotant ironiquement. Apprend leur des blagues dès leur plus jeunes âges. C'est toi qui m'as l'air le mieux partit pour nous faire des neveux. Tu veux bien dit ? Soit gentil avec ton piti frère ! Merci frère grand !... À la vérité, il était vraiment immonde ce vase... Et tu sais, moi aussi je vous aimais. »

Même si la voix s'est tût et que le feu a repris sa couleur habituelle, Bill ne bouge pas. Impossible. Il sait que s'il fait un pas, il s'effondre. L'épisode sur le vase l'a fait sourire. Mais la demande de son frère l'a fait pleurer. Et l'emploie du passé dans sa dernière phrase l'a achevé. Fred est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.

Bill sent alors une main se poser doucement sur son épaule et voit une petite balle rose voler devant ses yeux noyés de larmes pour finir dans le feu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilààà ! :D Je vous préviens maintenant, c'est l'avant-avant dernier chapitre. Alors voilà... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**_POV Charlie : Vert pomme_**

Il est temps. Personne n'y coupera. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Décidément, Charlie n'aime pas la dernière invention des jumeaux. A quoi bon retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Fred est mort. C'est un fait. L'entendre une dernière fois ne les aidera pas à se remettre de sa perte.

Mais Charlie fait un effort. Il voit bien que son aîné n'arrive plus à réagir. Qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un. Alors il s'avance. Le cadet Weasley n'a jamais aimé pleurer. Pourtant, il ne fait que ça depuis que Fred est mort. Alors il peut comprendre l'immobilité de son frère aîné qui lui, ne pleure que très rarement, et sans jamais le montrer.

Il pose doucement une main sur l'épaule de Bill et lance sa petite boule dans le feu. Les flammes virent à un agréable vert pomme. Ça jure un peu avec le ciel orangé alentour, mais peu importe. Ils ne sont pas là pour l'esthétique. Le moment est venu.

« Charlie... Ne pleure pas. Je t'interdis de pleurer. Comme je l'ai dit à Ron, je n'ai pas choisi de mourir. Et effectivement, ce n'est pas juste. Mais c'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas le seul à être mort. Et arrête de me plaindre. C'est vous qu'il faut plaindre. Comment allez-vous survivre sans moi ? Je vous le demande un peu ! Considère que je ne suis pas un martyre de guerre d'accord ? Je suis un héros. « Fred le héros ». Ouai ça sonne mieux quand même ! Pas vrai ? »

La voix de Fred s'est éteinte dans un rire, pourtant, Charlie est repartit. Il est tombé à genoux et se repli maintenant sur lui-même. La main de Bill sur son dos le rassure tout de même un peu et bientôt, il sent aussi les bras de Ginny qui l'entourent. Elle aussi pleure. Comme tout le monde. Alors, d'une voix rauque et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Charlie marmonne :

« Effectivement... Comment on va faire pour vivre sans toi Fred ? »

**_POV Molly : Orange_**

Comment vont-ils faire pour vivre sans lui ? Voilà la question. Ce sera dur. Très dure. Mais ils s'en remettront ou plutôt, ils apprendront à vivre avec. Fred restera toujours à leurs côtés. Avec eux.

Molly hoche la tête pendant que ses deux fils aînés et sa fille reviennent lentement vers eux. Ils apprendront à vivre avec. Un jour, elle mourra aussi. Et Arthur également. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Fred est juste partit trop tôt. Bien trop tôt.

« À toi maman... »

La voix de Georges n'est plus aussi ferme qu'avant. On dirait qu'il faiblit un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il entend celle de son frère. C'est de plus en plus dur pour lui. Molly le comprend.

Elle s'avance fermement, bien décidée à montrer à son fils qu'en tant que mère, elle arrive à faire autre chose que pleurer ou gronder. Quand pour la sixième fois, la petite balle rose va s'écraser dans le feu, la lumière ne change pas. La couleur est restée orange.

« Euh... Maman... Tu ne nous en veux pas pour le vase dit ? S'était vraiment une question de vie ou de mort tu le sais bien. Pas vrai ? En tout cas, je veux protester. Mes blagues n'ont jamais été douteuses ! C'était toujours de très bon goût et surtout, c'était très drôle. Bon... Peut-être pas pour la victime évidemment. Mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Ne t'inquiète pas pour oncle Gideon et oncle Fabian, je suis sûr que je vais très bien m'entendre avec eux. Tu nous as toujours rabattu les oreilles en nous disant qu'on était aussi enquiquinant qu'eux, alors ça devrait aller. Je t'embrasse très fort et espère que tu prendras bien soin de toi aussi. Je t'aime. »

Molly baisse la tête mais ne verse pas une seule larme. À la vérité, elle sourit. Ce petit monologue est bien celui de son fils. Il n'y a aucuns doutes possibles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suiiiite ! Je sais, y'a un peu de retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes materiels alors j'ai pas pus poster tout de suite. Mais voilà, plus que deux chapitres ;)**_**  
**_

* * *

_**POV Arthur : Argent **_

Les uns après les autres, Arthur a vus ses enfants et sa femme dire au revoir à Fred. Le seul à ne l'avoir toujours pas fait, s'est Georges. Le jumeau a les yeux fermés et garde la tête baissée, sans s'apercevoir que Percy a posé sa main sur son épaule.

Le père de famille regarde sa femme revenir à petits pas et la serre brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'avancer à son tour. Il ne sait pas si il veut vraiment entendre ce que Fred va lui dire. Et si s'était un reproche ? Si son fils lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger ?

Pourtant, il se résigne et lance l'invention dans les flammes. Le besoin d'entendre une dernière fois sa voix est plus fort que tout. Petit à petit, le feu prend une belle couleur argentée, accordée à la lueur vacillante de l'étoile polaire que l'on voit peu à peu apparaître dans la lumière du soir.

« Mon petit papa. Avoue que je suis très intelligent. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à cette solution pour échapper à tante Muriel pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais très bien que tu la détestes. Je t'ai entendu le dire à maman au mariage de Bill. Bon, plus sérieusement, je sais que je suis franchement méchant mais sincèrement, j'aurais bien échangé ma place avec elle. Je trouve ça injuste de devoir déjà vous quitter alors qu'elle est là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Mais bon… On n'a pas le choix. En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour révolutionner les mœurs sorcières avec t'es magnifiques engins moldus traficotés. Je suis sûr que Georges acceptera de les vendre pour toi. J'espère ne pas te voire trop vite là-haut. Bisous.

- Oui mon fils, marmonne Arthur à travers ses larmes. C'est toi le plus intelligent… »

_**POV Harry : Vert **__**émeraude**_

Que fait-il ici ? Il ne mérite absolument pas d'être ici. C'est de sa faute si Fred est mort. Si Ron n'avait pas été son ami, Fred serait sans doute encore en vie. Mais Monsieur Weasley ne lui a pas laissé l'ombre d'un choix. Alors il est là.

Harry ne pense pas avoir le droit de dire au revoir à Fred. Surtout que lui dire au revoir signifie dire au revoir à Georges. Sans qu'il s'en fut aperçut, les jumeaux sont entrés peu à peu dans le cercle de ses amis très proche. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. Il ne leur a jamais dit.

Georges se tourne tout d'abord vers Lee, mais le jeune noir recule précipitamment. Il n'est pas encore près. Alors le jumeau regarde Harry. L'Élu pense un moment refuser mais la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de Georges l'en dissuade. Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Il s'avance donc et effectue le même geste que toute la famille Weasley. Aussitôt, les flammes virent au vert émeraude et la voix résonne gravement.

« Bon alors toi… Harry. Je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que je suis mort pour toi, c'est clair ? C'est absolument faux. Je n'allais quand même pas me sacrifier pour un petit imbécile à lunettes non ? Ensuite, j'ai beau avoir promis a Ginny de ne pas te maudire, si tu la fait souffrir en quoi que ce soit ou si elle verse la moindre larme à cause de toi, je te jure que même les pouvoirs de Dumbinet et Voldichou conjugués te paraîtront de la magie de débutant en comparaison avec ceux que j'utiliserais pour te massacrer ! Et tu sais que je le ferais. Alors fait gaffe à toi !... J'en reviens pas que t'ai réussi à le battre lui d'ailleurs… Quand je pense que la première fois que je t'ai vus tu n'arrivais même pas à mettre ta valise dans le porte bagage ! T'as plutôt bien évolué ! Je te confie ma petite sœur Harry. Prend bien soin d'elle. Et fait gaffe quand même… Ses chauve-furie font vachement mal mine de rien ! »

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il est triste. Mais Fred à toujours bien sut remonter le moral dans ce genre de situation. Et son propre enterrement n'échappe pas à la règle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey les gens ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Votre avant dernière chance de me laisser une review ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**POV Hermione : Jaune**_

C'est juré, un jour, quand Georges ira mieux, Hermione lui demandera comment il a fait. Personne n'est jamais parvenu à agir sur les morts. Personne. Et les jumeaux y sont arrivés. Cela veut-il dire qu'ils sont plus puissants que Merlin lui-même ? Non bien sûr. Mais cela veut dire que ce sont de très grands sorciers.  
Hermione n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ces inventions venaient passer dans les mains des mangemorts encore en libertés. Ils pourraient faire parler Voldemort et lui demander ses dernières instructions. La guerre pourrait très bien recommencer à cause de cette invention.

Mais la jeune femme ne va certainement pas le faire remarquer au jumeau. D'abord, parce que personne ne sais comme il pourrait réagir. Ensuite, parce qu'elle est persuadé qu'il y a déjà pensé. Fred et Georges étaient des génies. Mais plus important, ils savaient où étaient les limites. Ils n'ont jamais fait quoi que ce soit de dangereux pour eux ou pour quiconque. Ou du moins, ils s'arrêtaient avant que ça ne dégénère. Oui, mais Fred est mort. Qui sais ce que peut penser Georges aujourd'hui…

Le jumeau se tient devant Hermione, le dos voûté. Elle ne peut voir son visage mais sait qu'il ne pleure pas. Il a besoin de soutient, mais ce n'est pas elle qui peut le lui procurer.

Soudain, elle sent une pression sur son bras et regarde Ron. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais lui fait signe que c'est son tour d'aller vers le feu. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serre devant le regard sans joie de son petit ami. Oui. Elle doit y aller. Au moins pour lui. Il en a besoin.

Quand le rituel habituel est effectué par la jeune femme, les flammes prennent un beau jaune modeste qui, dans la semi obscurité qui enveloppe maintenant les tristes protagonistes, apporte un peu de chaleur réconfortante dans le cœur d'Hermione.

« Salut 'Mione. Bon, pour toi aussi je tenais à m'excuser. On t'a vraiment fait tourner en en bourrique Georges et moi. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Désolé pour ta cinquième année absolument chaotique à cause de nous. Mais c'était vraiment… jouissif ! On ne pouvait quand même pas décemment laisser cette vieille peau de bique d'Ombrage nous pourrir la vie plus que ça ! Au fait, à propos d'Ombrage, je compte sur toi pour qu'une fois installée au ministère tu fasses virer tous ces pourris. Tu me promets hein ? Que la prochaine génération soit mieux entourée que la nôtre. Mais laisse quand même Georges gérer sa boutique comme il l'entend. Il en a le droit. S'il te plaît. »

Les yeux humides, Hermione se retourne, un sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'il soit mort ou non, Fred reste le même. Mais quand la jeune fille relève la tête, son sourire meurt devant le jumeau restant qui s'est effondré à genoux sur le sol.

_**POV Lee : Ro**__**uge **_

Fred a dit « sa boutique » et ça a suffi pour que Georges s'effondre. Lee n'a pas bougé mais il comprend très bien son ami. Ce n'est pas sa boutique. C'est leur boutique. Ça restera à jamais leur boutique.

Lentement, le jeune noir s'avance vers Georges et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le rouquin ne réagit pas. Il reste prostré, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissées. Mais Lee sait qu'il ne pleure pas. Aucuns sanglots ne secouent ses épaules. Et ça, il ne trouve pas ça normal.

« Georges… Je t'en prie... Pleure mon vieux. Laisse toi aller… »

Le rouquin, tout d'abord, garde le silence. Puis, Lee l'entend marmonner mais ne saisit pas ce qu'il dit. Il sert la tête de son ami contre lui avant de se pencher pour mieux entendre.

« À toi Lee… C'est à toi… » Marmonne-t-il faiblement.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballe à ces mots. C'est son tour ?! Lui qui a été incapable de dire au revoir à Fred. C'est à son tour d'entendre ce que le disparu a à lui dire. Affolé, Lee lève la tête pour chercher des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait y aller avant lui. Mais il s'aperçoit bientôt que hormis Georges, tout le monde est passé. Or s'il y a bien quelque chose que le jeune noir ne se donne pas le droit de faire, c'est de passer après son ami. Le jumeau veut être le dernier, alors il sera le dernier.

Résigné, Lee se relève, laissant son ami pour s'approcher du feu. Il lance la petite balle rose dans les flammes sans réfléchir. Il ne peut plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Il va entendre ce que Fred a à lui dire. Rapidement, les flammes virent au rouge. Un magnifique rouge qui fait penser à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Impossible de se tromper. Lee a porté cette couleur pendant les sept plus belles années de sa courte vie.

« Hey mon pote, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi-même j'ai du mal à vous dire au revoir à tous. A la vérité, je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous dire au revoir. Mais on n'a pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te faire promettre. Si un jour, avant que vous ne soyez venu me rejoindre, un sorcier trouve le secret de la résurrection, promet moi que tu iras lui botter le cul pour ne pas l'avoir inventé avant. Tu veux bien ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu es passé maître dans l'art de botter le cul des gens. Je te fais confiance. À plus mon pote, t'as intérêt à devenir un super reporter hyper connus. Histoire que Rita Skeeters arrête de raconter des conneries. C'est moi qui te l'ordonne. »

Le cœur en miette, les yeux noyés de larmes, les poumons compressés et incapables de reprendre de l'air, Lee tient à peine debout. En fait, il ne tient plus debout. Ses genoux le lâche brutalement au moment même où deux bras puissants lui attrapent les épaules et le redresse. Sans regarder leur propriétaire, Lee ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Toujours là. Ses deux meilleurs amis ont toujours étaient là pour le soutenir. Et même l'enterrement de l'un deux ne déroge pas à la règle.


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est fou comme mes chapitre ne sont absolument pas réguliers... Y'en à qui font dix lignes et d'autres, comme celui-là, qui font trois pages ^^' Bon, en même temps, là, c'est le dernier chapitre, il fallait marquer le coup :D  
**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_**  
**_

* * *

_**POV George : Blanc**_

C'est son tour. Enfin. Les uns après les autres, tout le monde est passé. Georges va enfin pouvoir accomplir sa corvée. Parce que pour lui, c'est une corvée. À la vérité, il aurait préféré juste dire au revoir à Fred, sans avoir à subir tous les souvenirs et regrets que le son de sa voix à entraîner. Mais il se sentait obligé de le faire. Pour sa famille. Pour qu'elle puisse avoir encore un petit moment l'illusion que Fred est vivant.

À chaque nouvelle boule lancée dans le feu, Georges a sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir un peu plus. Mais sans céder. Il a l'impression que cette saleté peut grossir à l'infinie sans jamais exploser. Seulement, quand Fred a dit « sa boutique », elle a triplée de volume. Le jumeau a vacillé, incapable de respirer et s'est effondré. Il n'y a eu que Lee pour venir le soutenir. Que Lee pour comprendre réellement ce que ça lui a fait. Maintenant, c'est à lui de soutenir son ami. Pendant que Fred parlait au jeune noir, Georges a repris du poil de la bête. Il ne peut pas flancher maintenant qu'il est si près du but. Il s'est donc relevé et a rattrapé Lee qui se serrait effondré à son tour s'il n'avait été là.

Là, avec son meilleur ami à ses côtés, Georges lance l'invention dans le feu. Aussitôt, les flammes deviennent blanches. D'un blanc si éclatant dans le noir de la nuit que les deux jeunes hommes sont obligés de reculer. Quand ils sont enfin habitués à la lumière, la voix de Fred résonne doucement :

« Hey Forge... Autant j'ai demandé à Ron et Charlie de ne pas pleurer, autant à toi, je te demande de le faire. Pas pour moi, mais pour te soulager. J'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de la boutique comme ça. Tu as raison. Ça restera toujours notre boutique. À jamais... Écoute moi tu veux ? À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis mort. Définitivement. C'est comme ça, et tu n'y peux rien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu vives enfermé dans mon souvenir. Tu te souviens quand on était petit, on s'était promis qu'on resterait toujours ensemble ? Qu'on ne formerait toujours qu'un ? C'était une belle connerie. Comment ne former qu'une seule personne quand on a deux corps ? À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est possible. Je reste avec toi Forge. Dans ton cœur. Nous ne formons vraiment qu'un à partir de maintenant. Je veux que tu vives pour nous deux. Enfin... Ne reste pas accrocher au passé mon vieux, vie ta vie et je vivrais la mienne à travers toi. Tu as compris ? Soit heureux au maximum. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Bonne vie frangin. Je t'aime Forge. »

Georges tout d'abord, ne réagit pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Soudain, il comprend ce qui va se passer et, avant de craquer, il pointe sa baguette sur le feu et ne dit qu'un seul mot :

« Crepitus ! »

Aussitôt, la seconde partie de son plan se met en marche. Une magnifique lumière argentée s'élève les flammes qui n'ont pas quittées leur couleur blanche, pour s'envoler lentement vers les cieux. Dans le ciel noir encre, on a l'impression qu'il s'agit de l'âme de Fred.

Quand la lumière atteint une cinquantaine de mètres, elle explose soudain, dans une ribambelle de fusées colorées. La première salve éclate en illuminant le ciel d'un arque doré qui tombe en poussière de lumière vers le sol. La seconde explose à l'intérieur même de cet arque pour se diviser en dix petites fusées de couleurs différentes.

La première, couleur crème se présente devant Ginny sous la forme d'une petite étincelle qui tourbillonne autour d'elle, lui faisant penser à un vif d'or. Elle tente de l'attraper, sans succès d'abord, puis, parvient enfin à mettre la main dessus et la sert contre son cœur, comme si il s'agissait de Fred.

La seconde, d'un bleu profond, fonce droit sur Ron pour prendre devant lui la forme de MacGonagall, en miniature. Petit à petit, on voit un Ron rouge comme une pivoine apparaître à ses côtés. Ils sont en train de danser une valse et le jeune homme éclate soudain de rire. Les jumeaux avaient promis à Harry de ne jamais lui faire oublier cet épisode. Parole tenue.

Pour la troisième, voilette, c'est devant Percy qu'elle se transforme. Elle prend tour à tour la forme d'un petit garçon à lunette, poursuivit par un gnome. En arrière-plan, on voit deux gamins tout à fait identiques qui se roulent par terre, dans un fou rire muet. Ensuite, l'image se désagrège pour prendre une toute autre forme. On voit Percy, dans son uniforme de Poudlard, traîné de force par les jumeaux dans leur chambre. Ils le forcent à mettre son pull tricoté par leur mère et le pousse dans la salle commune, devant au moins trente élèves. Pour la deuxième fois, l'image semble fondre pour cette fois-ci former des mots. C'est écrit : « Tu n'étais peut-être pas d'accord pour participer à nos blagues, mais grâce à toi, Georges et moi avons bien rigolé. Merci. ».

Pour Charlie, une petite fusée vert pomme lui tourne autour de la tête avant de se changer devant lui en badge de chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le rouquin sourit et tend la main pour s'en saisir, quand l'image se modifie. C'est un petit dragon vert qui effectue maintenant des numéros de haute voltige, allant si vite qu'on ne voit plus que des traits vert et rouge.

Bill lui, se tient devant son reflet miniature, portant fièrement un badge de préfet-en-chef sur la poitrine. Comme si il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, Bill tente d'effacer l'image d'un coup de poing, un sourire sur le visage. Mais aussitôt, elle se reconstitue pour former un Bill pratiquement punk au bras d'une magnifique femme blonde qui représente Fleure. Un point d'interrogation apparaît en dessous, comme pour poser une question : « Comment as-tu réussis, avec la tête que tu avais, à faire tomber une Vélane amoureuse de toi ? Faudra que quelqu'un m'explique parce que t'avais vraiment une sale tête ! ».

Face à Molly et Arthur, on peut voir deux sorciers ressemblant étrangement aux jumeaux en train de faire des pieds de nez à la tante Muriel. En dessous, il y a écrit : « Gidéon et Fabian vs tante Muriel ! Lesquels sont les plus enquiquinants ? ». À ces mots, les parents des rouquins éclatent de rire.

Lee, quand à lui, tente vainement d'attraper une petite lumière rouge qui lui glisse entre les doigts. Quand enfin il met la main dessus, elle se métamorphose en journal avec une grande photo de lui en première page. Il est devenu grand Reporter.

Pour Harry et Hermione, c'est un peu plus sobre. Pour l'Élu, sa fusée vert émeraude s'est changée en boule à neige à l'effigie de Voldemort. C'est de très mauvais goût. C'est de Fred. Et pour Hermione, sa loupiote jaune est devenue un énorme livre qui a pour titre : « Fred et Georges Weasley, les génies de notre temps. Ils sont beaux, ils sont drôles, ils sont forts et surtout, ils sont modestes. En bref, ils sont parfaits. Pour tout savoir sur eux, il suffit d'ouvrir le livre. ».

Georges regarde tout le monde s'émerveiller et oublier sa tristesse pour les quelques minutes qui suivent. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas Fred qui parle. Il est partit. Pour de bon. Ce sont juste des feux d'artifices fabriqués par Georges pour faire oublier l'espace d'un instant aux membres de sa famille la terrible perte qu'ils viennent de subir. Bien que lui ne puisse pas l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais faire oublier aux autres leur tristesse, n'était-ce pas pour ça que son frère et lui avaient ouvert une boutique ?

Soudain, il remarque quelque chose qui n'était pas prévus dans ses feux d'artifices. La dixième fusée, d'un blanc immaculé qui se dirige vers lui, il ne comprend pas d'où elle sort.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Sans qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase, elle prend la forme de Fred. Mais à la différence des autres, il n'est pas rétréci. Il est grandeur nature.

Georges est tétanisé. Il ne peut absolument pas bouger. Quand Fred le prend dans ses bras, il ne sent rien. Comme s'il était immatériel. Enfin, son jumeau de lumière se recule et sourit. Au-dessus de lui, une phrase s'inscrit petit à petit tandis qu'il disparaît. « T'as vu Forge ? C'est moi qui ai une oreillole maintenant. »

Georges met un peu de temps pour comprendre cette phrase. Pour ce faire, il lui faut remonter à presque un an en arrière, à un moment qu'il s'efforce pourtant d'oublier. La nuit du transfert d'Harry a été la pire nuit de sa vie avec la première passée après la mort de Fred. Le jeune homme a espéré ne jamais avoir à s'en souvenir. Et pourtant, son frère l'y remmène de force, pour retrouver la blague qu'il avait fait après s'être réveillé de son évanouissement.

Lentement, un sourire naît sur le visage de Georges. Puis, peu à peu, il se met à rire. Un petit rire nerveux tout d'abords, et enfin, il part dans un grand fou rire. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il rit comme il n'a plus rit depuis le début de la guerre. Il se tient les côtes et n'arrive plus à respirer tant son rire emplit l'air autour de lui. Tout d'un coup, sans aucuns signes avant-coureurs, la grosse boule dans sa gorge se fendille. Elle s'ouvre et explose à l'intérieur de lui, laissant enfin échapper ses larmes.

Son rire se mut alors en hurlement et il s'effondre à genoux. Mais personne ne l'entend, la magie agit toujours. Quand enfin elle se dissipe, il ne cri plus. Il pleure à gros sanglots. Toutes les personnes présentes s'en rendent compte et cessent de rire, reprenant brutalement pied avec la triste réalité. Bientôt, Bill s'approche de Georges et le relève. Il le sert un instant contre lui, tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Le jumeau lui ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il sert son aîné le plus fort possible contre lui, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de cette terrible vérité. Son jumeau est mort, définitivement. C'est terminé.

« Viens Georges. Il est temps de rentrer... »

D'un coup de baguette, le père des rouquins éteint le brasier. Il réunit ensuite les cendres pour les balayer d'un coup de vent. Georges ne regarde pas. Il ne peut pas. Les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler et la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge a laissée place à un grand vide. Il ne contrôle plus ses mouvements et est obligé de prendre appuis sur Bill et Percy pour se redresser complètement.

Lentement, la famille Weasley et leurs amis se dirigent vers la sortie du champ. Juste avant de franchir la haie, le jumeau se retourne et inspire un grand coup. Quand un souffle de vent vient lui caresser le visage, il a l'impression de sentir les lèvres de Fred effleurer sa joue. Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Georges sourit à travers ses larmes.

Ils ont offerts à Fred un au revoir digne de ce nom.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Quand viens la fin... Bref, je voulais surtout vous remercier d'avoir lut jusqu'ici et d'avoir review et si vous ne l'avez pas fait... bah review maintenant ! ^^ Sérieusement, donnez moi votre avis global. Je vous remercie tous et toutes. Si ça vous à plut, alors je suis contente :)**


End file.
